Balas Jasa
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan untuk Kiheitai sampai saat ini, usaha dan kesetiaanmu pantas dihargai lebih, bukan begitu hitokiri Bansai?"


_._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Gintama © Soraichi Hideaki_**

 ** _Balas Jasa © Akane Ukitake._**

 _ **Warning :** _

_May contains spoiler! OOC(s), Typo, etc._

 ** _P.S :_** _Take place after the big war in Rakuyo (ongoing episode)  
_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

' _Silau—'_

Bansai merasa cahaya itu terlalu terang dan begitu menusuk matanya saat ini. Dengan punggung tangannya, pria itu mencoba menghalau cahaya tersebut. Selang infus yang tertancap disana seolah menjadi pertanda jika sekarang ia tidak berada di akhirat sehabis melawan seluruh pasukan Harusame.

Saat pikiran aneh –soal kematian dan bagaimana surga dan neraka itu— terlintas, pintu besi ruang perawatannya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang familiar.

Tidak lain adalah Takasugi Shinsuke.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar," ujar Takasugi. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat di samping ranjang perawatan wakil ketua Kiheitai tersebut.

Bansai yang melihat kedatangan sang komandan segera beranjak dari posisinya. Pria itu hendak mengucapkan sesuatu sebagai pembuka pertemuan mereka, namun tak ada satupun kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Banyak hal yang terjadi sejak beberapa bulan lalu; entah ia harus memulai darimana. Alhasil, ruang perawatan tersebut tenggelam oleh keheningan sebelum akhirnya Takasugi sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebut apa kau inginkan. Akan kuberikan padamu nanti."

"Apa maksudmu?" Bansai mengernyit heran. Ia tidak mengerti soal apa yang dibicarakan oleh pria berambut keunguan itu saat ini. Apakah ia telah melupakan sesuatu?

"Balas jasa," balas Takasugi. Baru saja ia akan merogoh saku kimononya untuk mengambil _kiseru_ sebelum menyadari tempatnya saat ini; membatalkan niatnya semula dan memilih untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut, "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan untuk Kiheitai sampai saat ini, usaha dan kesetiaanmu pantas dihargai lebih, bukan begitu hitokiri Bansai?"

Tampaknya sebuah tawaran yang tak terduga datang pada wakil ketua Kiheitai tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya." Bansai tak menunjukan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Walau ia sendiri cukup penasaran mengapa Takasugi tiba-tiba menawarkan hal seperti ini padanya.

"Kau bisa pikirkan sekarang." Kali ini Takasugi terkesan memaksa.

"Kurasa hal itu tidak bisa dipikirkan sehari, Shinsuke."

"Jadi berapa lama kau akan memikirkannya?"

"1 tahun."

 **BUAGH—**

Satu hantaman telak yang diberikan Takasugi membuat Bansai kini menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan karena kondisinya tentu saja kurang baik saat ini. Pria itu kembali berbaring di atas ranjang sembari memegang perut yang menjadi sasaran serangan sang komandan.

"Ka—kau bisa membunuhku," ujar Bansai. Pukulan itu sepertinya luar biasa sakitnya hingga membuat pria tersebut bahkan masih meringis kesakitan beberapa menit setelah kejadian.

Dilain pihak, Takasugi menampilkan wajah kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan jika pukulannya tadi bisa saja membuat sang wakil ketua (kesayangannya) ini makin kritis kondisinya.

Tidak. Jangan sampai atau ia akan benar-benar panik jika itu terjadi.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau pikir aku punya waktu luang di tahun depan untuk memberi apa yang kau inginkan? Kita bahkan tidak tahu kapan perang ini akan berakhir."

Bansai sepertinya sudah mulai merasakan tubuhnya kembali, namun kali ini ia memilih untuk tetap berbaring, "Jika itu adalah sebuah hasrat yang terpendam bukankah kau butuh waktu yang lama untuk memikirkannya matang-matang?".

"Aku tak ingin dengar alasan seperti itu."

"Mengapa kau begitu memaksa?"

"Lebih cepat itu lebih baik."

"Apa kau sedang dirasuki sesuatu, Shinsuke?"

"KATAKAN SAJA APA YANG KAU INGINKAN SAAT INI!"

Demi dewa! Bisakah Bansai tidak banyak bertanya? Padahal seorang Takasugi Shinsuke ini sudah berbaik hati padanya!

Belum hilang rasa kesalnya, tanpa pemberitahuan, Bansai menarik lengannya. Membuatnya lebih dekat dengan ranjang perawatan.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Apa maksud—"

"Kau bilang akan memberikan apa yang kuinginkan bukan?" Bansai mengingatkan kembali apa yang telah diucapkanTakasugi diawal jumpa mereka. Tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai wajah sang komandan dari posisinya saat ini.

Tanpa kacamata hitamnya, Bansai bebas memandang lebih jauh ke dalam iris _olive_ milik Takasugi. Menerka-nerka bagaimana perubahasan ekspresi pria itu saat mendengar permintaannya.

"Tatapan matamu," Tangannya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Takasugi.

"Senyummu," Seiring dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan, tangannya turun menyusuri dada bidang pimpinan Kiheitai tersebut hingga mencapai ulu hati; menunjuknya.

"…dan juga hatimu."

Takasugi masih tidak memberikan balasan apapun. Seolah saat ini ia mencermati setiap kata yang diucapkan Bansai.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan semua itu."

Bukankah ini balas jasa yang setimpal atas apa yang dilakukannya tempo hari?

Seluruh jiwa dan raganya adalah untuk pria itu. Lalu apa lagi keinginan terbesarnya selain memilik sang komandan seutuhnya? Tidak ada penghargaan yang lebih baik dari ini.

"Kau lebih licik dibanding yang kuduga, Bansai."

Respon itu terlalu singkat untuk Bansai tebak sendiri artinya. Jadi apakah saat ini ia _'safe'_ atau _'out'_ ?

Masih berkutat dengan pikiran soal apa yang dimaksud oleh Takasugi. Bansai menyadari jika sang komandan sudah beranjak dari samping ranjangnya.

"Tunggu, Shinsuke—"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku."

Sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan, Takasugi melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa sedikitpun membalikkan badan.

"Datanglah ke ruanganku jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik. Aku akan memberi apa yang kau inginkan."

Walau sosok Takasugi sudah ditelan bersama dengan tertutupnya pintu besi ruangannya secara otomatis, namun Bansai belum memalingkan pandangannya. Masih tidak percaya jika sang komandan begitu saja menyetujui _"proposal"_ yang ia ajukan.

Ia jadi benar-benar tak sabar untuk melepas semua perban dan selang infus ini dari tubuhnya.

 ** _Fin._ **

* * *

_**Writer's note :** _

_Akane is back! Bantaka fict is here! Yuhuuu! (kemudian ditabok)_

 _Akhirnya bisa nulis fict lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus (terharu) dan sebenarnya ini draftnya udah setahun lalu cuman baru sempat diselesaiin sekarang, walau idenya gak begini juga tapi ya begitulah /apa_

 _At least, I hope you enjoy it! Walaupun masih banyak kurang dan OOCnya, hehehe :")_

 _Read and Review will help me a lot!_

 _Much love from me_ — _Akane._


End file.
